In three dimensional modelling, many hours of highly skilled labour are required to produce content that is appealing and engaging, particularly to obtain realistic results. In the area of commercial three dimensional graphics, this cost and complexity is often a major focus and expense.
Automated modelling systems exist which attempt to process images through the application of image and feature recognition algorithms. Such techniques frequently exhibit processor intensive behaviours, and may be hampered by the need to clean up the automated results. Typically methods are targeted towards desktop playback, and are unsuited for mobile or embedded processors.
Capture techniques are generally judged by comparing production time, effort, data size, viewing platform demands and visual fidelity.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings or disadvantages associated with prior systems for the production of real-time three dimensional content, or to at least provide a useful alternative to existing methods and systems.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.